badboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boys: Miami Takedown
Bad Boys: Miami Takedown (known as Bad Boys II in Europe) is a 2004 video game based on the action-comedy movie Bad Boys II starring Will Smith and Martin Lawrence. Miami Takedown was released after the DVD release of Bad Boys II in early 2004, and is rated "M" for mature. Gameplay Basics The player takes the role of Miami Police Department detectives Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey over alternating levels, meaning that the player plays level 1 with one character, plays level 2 with the other, then plays level 3 with the first, and so on. The game contains five acts, each containing several levels. Storyline The game starts with a deal taking place between the game's villains. A drug lord known as Tulio Mendoza is infuriated after being ripped off by a Russian businessman named Akimov. The two settle their problems and join forces. Meanwhile, two TNT agents, Ray Jackson and his partner, Lee-Ann Reid, are going to a diner. Jackson sits in the car, while Reid walks inside. While sitting at the counter, the car explodes with Jackson inside and Reid is captured by a gang known as the Baby Demons. Act 1 Burnett and Lowrey are sent by Captain Howard to rescue the surviving agent and take out the Baby Demons gang. They succeed in rescuing Reid, though not much to Burnett's surprise, who happens to have history with her. Later, the duo are sent to an abandoned house being used as the Baby Demons' hideout, and they soon find the leader: Bossu Williams. Burnett engages the gang leader in a shootout, who later escapes. Act 2 Tatiyana, Akimov's assistant, attempts to get Williams involved with Mendoza. Bossu declines, and begins ranting, until he is killed by Tatiyana after calling her a "commie". Then, the Baby Demons rob a bank, and Lowrey and Burnett are sent to suppress them. Afterwards, Tatiyana takes advantage of the bank robbery and attempts to escape, but crashes her car. She then attempts to escape on foot through the Miami alleyways as Lowrey and Burnett give chase, fighting their way through the remaining Baby Demons gangsters also escaping the bank raid, and eventually find themselves up against the newly-arriving Russians. The two split up; Burnett going through the Little M's restaurant, and Lowrey going up to the roof. While Burnett is cut off, Lowrey pursues Tatiyana across the Miami rooftops, fighting his way through Russians. Tatiyana boards her gunship and uses it against Lowrey. Initially, the helicopter has the upper hand, but Lowrey prevails and manages to destroy the helicopter, killing Tatiyana. The TNT duo regroups and plans their next mission."Plot" from Wikipedia Act 3 Lowrey and Burnett are sent to the art gallery where they attempt to find out about its connection with the Russians. Burnett goes on alone and manages to take control of the art gallery's security room, spying on Akimov and Ciro, Mendoza's bodyguard, discussing a deal taking place at the docks. Lowrey uses a silenced weapon to go through another part of the art gallery and find out what the Russians are doing. Eventually, the two become suspicious and think the Russians are guarding something else, which is later revealed to be a drug laboratory. Lowrey destroys the laboratory, and makes an explosive escape, ending up being outgunned by heavily-armed Russians. Burnett comes to his partner's aid, as the duo fights their way out of the art gallery. Act 4 Lowrey, Burnett and Reid set out on a mission to the docks to eliminate Akimov. Burnett goes in alone, while Lowrey provides sniper support, with Reid spotting. Burnett makes it inside, and overlooks the deal between Mendoza and Akimov. While doing so, he soon finds out that Jackson, the agent who was presumably killed in the car explosion early in the game, is still alive, and is working with Mendoza. Burnett fights his way out of the warehouse, battling not only the remaining Russians, but the newly arriving Colombians who are aiding them. Lowrey hands Burnett his sniper rifle, while he goes onto Akimov's boat. On it, Akimov appears, holding Reid hostage. Running out of options, Burnett, with correct timing and patience, manages to snipe Akimov. Reid reveals that she put a tracker on Mendoza's boat, and the three give chase. Act 5 Mike, Marcus, and Lee-Ann assault Mendoza's mansion, fighting their way through his private army of Colombian Cartel thugs. While Marcus and Mike clear the mansion, Lee-Ann confronts Ray Jackson. After a conversation, Jackson is shot and killed by Mendoza, who later escapes. Marcus arrives, and eventually confronts Mendoza's bodyguard, Siro. Marcus defeats Siro, and he and Mike regroup to finish off the Colombian Cartel. The duo fights their way to Mendoza, who awaits them on a large cannon. With Marcus drawing Mendoza's fire, and Mike shooting him, the two manage to defeat the drug lord. Mendoza pleads desperately, and takes their attention away to pull a hidden weapon, disarming Mike. Marcus kicks him Mendoza's Gold Enforcer, and he finishes off the drug lord, who lands right next to Ciro. The TNT agents, including Lee-Ann, regroup. Mike and Marcus exchange bickering, much to Lee-Ann's annoyance, who scolds them both. Despite being stuck on the island, the three walk away victorious. Enemies * Baby Demons * Russian Mafia * Colombian Cartel Bosses * Bossu Williams * Tatiyana Savin * Tatiyana's Gunship * Kirill Akimov * Ray Jackson * Jabuti Siro * Tulio Mendoza Reception Bad Boys: Miami Takedown received generally poor reviews: Metacritic *Xbox - 35% metascore based on 21 reviews; 6.6/10 user score based on 8 ratingsMetacritic - March 13, 2014 *PS2 - 43% metascore based on 5 reviews / 3.7/10 user score based on 10 ratingsMetacritic - March 13, 2014 *Gamecube - 35% metascore based on 11 reviews; 2.6/10 user score based on 5 ratingsMetacritic - March 13, 2014 IGN *Overall - 3.6/10 "So bad it's good. At least half of that statement is correct." "Oh, so bad." "Awful."IGN - March 13, 2014 GameRankings *Xbox - 40.87% based on 16 reviewsGameRankings - March 13, 2014 *PS2 - 39.10% based on 21 reviewsGameRankings - March 13, 2014 *Gamecube - 39.67% based on 9 reviewsGameRankings - March 13, 2014 *PC - 44% based on 6 reviewsGameRankings - March 13, 2014 Gallery Bad-Boys-Wikia_Miami-Takedown_GC-cover_01.jpg References Category:Games Category:Other media Category:Bad boys II